


A Consulting Detective & His Girl Friday

by Destialforever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: Riley is new to the Baker Street area.She meets and makes friends with John.He thinks she would oddly get along with SherlockThis is the story of Riley and SherlockAnd the chaos that happens when they are anywhere near each other...Slow Build
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Doctors With Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sticking exactly to the show....  
> I don't own any of the show...  
> I do own my original characters though  
> Just a bit of fun...

John Watson wasn’t sure if what he was about to do was a good idea or a horrible one.  
But here it goes….  
“You know what I think you need?” Watson said  
“Allergy tests??” Riley said  
“Well yes actually but i also think you need something to do .  
Get out a bit and do something..” Watson said  
“You’re an M.D. John not a shrink...Now about the allergy tests” Riley said  
John sighed  
“Ok listen...yes you need allergy tests . Honestly you’re a mess when it comes to allergies Riley. And I know I'm not a shrink but i think getting out and keeping busy would be good for your health. I would like to think that over time we’ve become friends as well as doctor and patient.” He said  
“We are friends John and I have been thinking about volunteering but I'm still looking for a more permanent place to live. I just can’t find anywhere that’s ok with Straxx.” Riley said  
“I had a thought about that as well. I called my old landlady Mrs. Hudson and she has an apartment available. It’s nothing grand but she did say she would be fine with a cat. And my best friend Sherlock still lives there upstairs . I think it would be good if you two met. So what do you think?” john asked looking hopeful  
I remembered John telling me a bit about Sherlock and I was a tiny bit interested.  
“I guess it couldn’t hurt to go check it out..and maybe say hi to Sherlock while i’m there.”Riley said  
John had a huge smile on his face “YES! Fantastic. I’ll write down the address and i’ll call Mrs. Hudson and let her know you’re coming by.” He said


	2. The Man , The Myth , The Smeg Head...Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley meets Sherlock for the first time....

The Man , The Myth , The Smeg Head...Sherlock Holmes

About an hour later I walked up to 221B Baker Street.  
I was nervous but John said that Mrs. Hudson was a very sweet person and not to worry.  
He said Sherlock was Sherlock but that I should be fine.  
John seems to think we’ll get along….he was also hoping his friends would become friends.  
Well here goes nothing….  
{Knocking on the door}

“Coming.” a voice called from inside  
{Door opens}  
“Oh hello dear….Are you Riley?” The lady asked  
“Yes i am “ i said smiling  
The older lady smiled , she had a kind look to her.  
John said she was a saint after all she’s put up with Sherlock for years.  
“Oh hello dear. I am so happy to meet you...Please come in . John has told me so much about you.” Mrs. Hudson said waving me into the building  
“Now the apartment isn’t anything grand or fancy. “ Mrs. Hudson said  
“Oh that’s fine...but about Straxx?” Riley asked  
“What’s a Straxx dear?” She asked  
“Oh my cat his name is Straxx. John said you were ok with cats. A Lot of places aren’t.” Riley said  
“Oh your cat yes dear John mentioned that you had a cat and i’m fine with them. I use to have one many years ago but after she passed away I never got another one. It is so easy to get attached and so hard when they pass away. But i’m fine with you having one dear.” Mrs. Hudson said  
What a relief..  
“Oh i’m glad “ I said  
We walked around the apartment .  
“I like it when I can move in?” I asked  
“Well today dear if you want. “ She said  
“That’s great. “ i said it was a cute place  
I didn’t need fancy...and I doubt Straxx will care one way or another as long as his bowls are full.  
I was talking with Mrs. Hudson by the stairs when i heard a noise at the top of the staircase  
Mrs.Hudson glanced up and smiled  
“Hello Sherlock dear this is Riley she’ll be moving in.” she said  
He was tall around 6 feet , dark hair and an air about him  
He had a violin bow in his hand which he pointed at me.  
“You come up here.” Sherlock said then walked away  
“Oh well best go ahead dear. He’s in a bit of a mood no case right now.” She said shooing me up the stairs.

I walked into the open door and looked at the apartment.  
It wasn’t what I expected.  
Sherlock walked to stand in front of me before I could look around anymore.  
“So you’re Riley...hmmmm” I didn’t feel like a question so I didn't treat it like one.  
He took the violin bow and tapped under my chin to tilt my head up.  
I suppose to get a better look at me.  
“Hello” I said  
“Hmmmm sit in that chair.” he said pointing to the chair on the left  
So I went and sat down.  
I’m not normally the docile type...i’m not sure what’s gotten into me.  
I think it’s just him...strange  
He walked and sat well dropped into the chair opposite of mine.  
“Let’s play a game you and I ...Shall we” He said  
Yeah still doesn’t sound like a question anywhere in there  
“Ok what game?” Riley asked  
“Word association…. Do you know that one?” he asked  
“Yes you say a word and I say the first word that comes to mind.” I said  
“Excellent…..First word……...Blood” he said  
“Splatter” Riley  
“Crime” Sherlock  
“Punishment” Riley  
“Man” Sherlock  
“Woman” Riley  
“Relationship” Sherlock  
“Stressful” Riley  
“Murder” Sherlock  
“Mystery” Riley  
“Corpse” Sherlock  
“Coroner” Riley  
“Very interesting answers Riley.” Sherlock said watching me intently  
“Are they?? Well I'll take your word on that.” I said  
“Yes they are.” He said staring at me  
“Now look around the room and tell me the first thing that really stands out to you.” He said  
So i glanced around the room  
“The skull on the mantel .” I said  
“Hmmm and what was the first thing you thought when you saw it?” Sherlock asked  
“Poor Horatio, I knew him well.” i said  
He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head a bit  
“Fascinating” he said  
He continued.  
“You don’t find it odd that I have a skull on the mantle?” he asked  
“Not really I mean a mantle seems as good a place as any for a skull. Although i keep mine in a display case myself. “ I said glancing back at the skull  
I heard a rustle of fabric and the next thing I knew Sherlock was right in front of me.  
“Yours??” he asked  
“You have a skull?” now that was a question  
“Yes I bought it at this place that makes art pieces out of bones. I walked in and saw it and just felt like I needed to get it. I call him ‘Bob’ no clue if it was from a man though that name just seemed to fit.” i said  
He had a strange look in his eyes  
“I have human eyes in my microwave….What do you think about that?” he asked leaning in  
“They’d keep better in the fridge? Actually they’d be better if you froze them. They’ll go bad really fast in the microwave.” i said wondering why he wouldn’t freeze them  
He leaned back looking a bit shocked.  
“I think i am beginning to understand what John meant when he said we’d get along.” Sherlock said  
“Oh? Why don’t you keep them in the freezer? If i had body parts i’d keep them in the freezer.” Riley asked  
He went back to the other chair and sat down  
Sherlock just stared at me from over his steepled hands  
He sat that way just staring for a few minutes before he spoke.  
“It’s an experiment.” he said  
He pointed the violin bow at me again “Have you ever been in a morgue?” he asked  
“No i haven’t...why?” i asked  
“Hmmmm….what about to a crime scene?” he asked  
“Nope “ i said  
“Can you shoot?” he asked leaning forward  
“Yes i’m not that great but i can hit big targets.” I said  
“So what’s the experiment on the eyeballs?” i asked  
“Doesn’t matter ….it’s not important.” he said  
“If it’s not important then why do it?” i asked  
“Boredom….not important.” he said  
“Are you married or seeing anyone?” he asked  
“No, I don't do relationships well.” i said  
“Looking??” he asked  
“Nope not really.” i said  
“Do you think i’m attractive?” Sherlock asked  
Wait a moment hold up...what the hell is happening here?  
See that’s what i wanted to ask but my mouth and mind weren’t working together.  
“Ummm i suppose ….yes” i said  
“Do you want to have sex?” he asked with a smirk  
“Not really no. Why?” i asked  
The smirk fell off of his face  
“You don’t want to have sex with me but you think im attractive?” he asked  
“I think a lot of people are attractive but i don’t want to have sex with them all…..Why do you want to have sex with me?” i asked  
He sat watching me for a moment  
“Not currently no….” he said  
“So then what’s the issue?” i asked  
“I’m not sure….” Sherlock said  
I am so confused…


	3. Confusion Thy Name Is Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes is just chaotic....but sexy
> 
> (I'm bad at summeries)

Confusion Thy Name Is Holmes

“Well this has been confusing if i’m honest but i need to go.” i said standing up and moving towards the door  
“NO!” Sherlock yelled and ran to cut in front of me  
“You can’t leave ….where are you going?” he asked  
“Ummm why not? “ i asked “i was hoping to move in today but i need to get my stuff.”  
He stared for a minute then broke out in a huge smile  
It was a bit concerning..  
“Oh if you move in you’ll be here all the time.” he said smiling  
“Well downstairs ….i’ll be downstairs all the time. Well most of the time.” i said  
“Excellent,” he said, dropping the violin bow and turning to grab his coat by the door.  
Then he just walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

It’s a nice apartment and she’s ok with cats you have to take it….  
No matter how weird your new neighbor is.  
Riley thought to herself walking out of the apartment  
“Mrs. Hudson, I'm going with Riley to help her move.” Sherlock said  
Wait what???  
“Oh that’s so nice of you dear. Isn’t that nice of Sherlock ,Riley?” Mrs. Hudson said  
“Yes, very nice.” i said smiling back at them both  
What the hell is happening...  
“Come along then Riley let’s go get ‘Bob’” he said holding out his hand to me  
Mrs. Hudson looked a bit confused and asked “I thought your cat's name was Straxx dear? Do you have two? “  
Before i could answer her Sherlock said “You have a cat?”   
“Yes i have a cat….And ‘Bob’ isn’t a cat Mrs. Hudson it’s my skull” i said  
“A skull dear?” she asked  
“Yes it’s an art piece i bought years ago.” i said taking out my phone to show her pictures  
“See this is Straxx and this is ‘Bob’ “ i said  
“Oh well your skulls much prettier than Sherlocks.” she said  
“I like it .” i said  
I could feel Sherlock pressed up against my back looking at the phone over my shoulder.  
I glanced up and saw that his face was right next to mine.  
“Bit close aren’t you?” i asked  
He leaned in a bit closer and I felt his hands on my waist .  
“And how does that make you feel Riley?” he said quietly in my ear  
“A bit claustrophobic actually.” i said  
He tilted his head and said “Huh….not the answer i was expecting. Fascinating.”  
He reached and snagged my phone from my hand then grabbed my right hand with his left and tugged me to the door.  
“Back in a bit Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock said yanking me behind him  
“Alright dear have fun.” she said as the door closed behind us  
He hailed a cab and shoved me into it…  
What is with this day…  
I wasn’t listening when he gave them the address but it occurred to me he doesn’t know where we’re going.  
“Wait what address did you give him?” i asked  
“Oh don’t worry we have a stop to make first then we’ll go get your stuff.” he said going through my phone  
Well John did warn me that Sherlock has issues with personal boundaries.

When the cab stopped we were outside St. Barts Hospital  
“Why are we here?” i asked   
“Oh just an experiment. Come along Riley dear.” he said   
I looked around the outside then suddenly felt him grab my hand again.  
Pulling me into the hospital and straight to the morgue.  
As we walked in I saw a pretty woman look up at Sherlock and smile a big smile.  
“Oh hello Sherlock what are you working on today?” she asked  
Then she saw me and then she saw that he was holding my hand and she looked like she was shutting down.  
“Hello Molly, I'm not actually working here today . I’m here to give Riley a tour since she’s going to be spending all her time with me now.” he said  
“All her time?” Molly asked  
“Oh yes she’s moving in with me.” he went on as he was tugging me further into the room.  
“Oh how nice for her.” molly said   
“Yes isn’t it…” He said  
Poor thing looked like she was about to cry….wait what all my time , moving in with him.  
“Sherlock what are you talking about? I’m moving into the building, not your apartment. And what do you mean all my time??” i asked  
Molly perked up a bit when she heard that..  
“Still under the same roof...for now you’ll be in the other apartment. And yes all your time.” He said yanking me in close to him and wrapping his arms around me.  
“But Sherlock…” and that was as far as i got before he kissed me  
If i wasn’t confused before i’m definitely confused now…  
He had one arm wrapped around my waist with his hand in the small of my back and he was holding the back of my head with his other hand.  
My mind went completely blank….my heartbeat sped up.  
Everything was just him….  
This was not how I expected my day to go.  
After i don’t even know how long….could have been minutes , hours , hell days.  
I started to come back to myself...i heard what sounded like crying then a door slamming.  
Then Sherlock pulled back just enough to break the kiss.  
He looked confused…  
Well at least that makes two of us…  
“Huh That was unexpected.” he said staring at me like i was something odd in a petri dish  
“How so?” i asked  
“It just was.” he said running his thumb along the side of my face  
He was leaning in to kiss me again when the outer door opened.  
“Sherlock what the hell?” a voice asked  
“Not now Lestrade...i’m working something out” he said  
He pulled me tighter to him and kissed me again.  
Now if anyone else had tried this I would have punched them in the throat.  
I honestly can’t say why he was different….why i didn’t want to resist.  
I’m not even sure at this point if my body would have allowed me to resist..  
It was like i was being pulled into him….Damn you John what have i gotten myself into.  
“Sherlock we have a case!!” Lestrade yelled  
Sherlock stopped kissing me and pulled back a bit.  
He glanced over at Lestrade “A case you say??” he asked  
“Yes, a case I've been trying to reach you.. Mrs. Hudson said you’d gone out so I took a chance and came by here to check. Although i didn’t expect to find you making out with someone next to a corpse.” he said sighing…’Not sure why i’m shocked though’ he muttered   
He turned back to look at me and said “Sorry love we’ll have to come back to this later.” Then he kissed me quickly and let go of me.  
Although i noticed he kept his hand in my lower back  
“Alright let’s go to the scene...we’ll get your stuff later dear.” Sherlock said yanking me back out of the hospital and into the waiting police car.  
“Scene?” i asked   
He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close “Oh yes babies first crime scene ...hmmm how thrilling!” he said smiling


	4. Holy Crime Scene Batman...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes Riley along with him to a crime scene....

Holy Crime Scene Batman….

The car pulled up to chaos there were police everywhere.  
Which i suppose makes sense if it’s a crime scene.  
They were in front of a very average building really nothing exciting to look at .  
Lestrade was waiting for them .  
He motioned for Sherlock to follow him then glanced back at me when he noticed that Sherlock was still holding my hand bringing me with him.  
“Are you sure you want to bring her in here? It’s a messy one Sherlock” Lestrade asked glancing at me  
Sherlock stopped and turned to me right as a nasal voice called out  
“Oh look the freaks here and he brought a little friend.”   
Sherlock sighed “Hello Sally.”  
“Bitter little cow isn’t she?” Riley asked  
Lestrade glanced back at me with wide eyes  
The woman in question Sally, whoever looked like she was going to explode.  
And Sherlock looked positively gleeful...And then he laughed.  
He pulled me closer and kissed me.  
“Oh Riley, I think I adore you!” he said  
“Thank you...I think.” i said  
“Now love are you ready to go and see the body?” he asked me smiling  
“Well that is why we came here first before going to pack my stuff up for the move...isn’t it??” i asked  
“Move?” Lestrade asked  
“Yes it is darling.” Sherlock said  
“Ok so let’s go see the body.” i said  
Sherlock smiled a blinding smile...wrapped his arm around my waist  
“You heard my darling let’s go see the body.” Sherlock said grinning from ear to ear  
Lestrade just shrugged and walked into the building with us following close behind.  
The room we ended up in was in a shambles.  
Things thrown everywhere but there was something not right.  
Or at least that’s how it felt to me.  
In the middle of the room was the body of a middle aged man.  
He was also in a shambles and covered in blood.  
The body was laying in a large blood puddle.  
I could feel Sherlock watching me.  
I looked up and everyone was watching me .  
Lestrade like he was afraid i was going to freak out  
But Sherlock was watching me with fascination.  
Like I was his new favorite lab experiment and I might be who knows.  
“What?” i asked  
Sherlock took a deep breath “Look at the room and tell me your first thought on it.” he said  
I turned in a circle looking at everything...that’s when it hit me  
“It’s to clean” i said  
I could hear the one Sherlock called Sally scoff  
“The place is trashed ...what are you talking about?” asked Lestrade  
“Shhhhhh Greg let her talk….Please continue love...too clean?” Sherlock said  
“Lestrade is right, it is trashed but it’s cleanly trashed. Everything has just been knocked over to make it look like there was a fight in here.  
But if there had been a fight the center of the room would be trashed as well….but it’s not. The center of the room is clear except for the body. All the chaos is on the edges of the room like someone just made a circle of it knocking stuff over to make it look a mess.” i said  
“Very good darling….now the body” Sherlock  
“Sherlock i’m not sure this is a good idea.” lestrade started  
Sherlock just held up his hand to his mouth and made a gesture that meant ‘shhhh’  
“The body dear.” Sherlock said  
I walked over to the body and looked at it…  
It was a middle aged man...nothing special about him except that he was dead.  
He was average everything...there was nothing about him that stood out.  
He was one of those people that could just vanish in a crowd.  
“He didn’t fight back” i said  
“What are you talking about? He's covered in cuts and has a knife next to his hand.” Lestrade said  
“His hands are covered in blood...the knife has a smooth grip and no protection at the heel of the knife. With that much blood a human hand would slide easily and you’d end up slicing your own hand open. His hands have no cuts, just blood. Which means he never held that knife while he was alive someone put it in his hand after he died.  
And the cuts are too uniform...like someone stood over him either while he was dying or after he was dead and just sliced him up. I would bet that there are no cuts on his back. Which if he had been fighting wouldn’t be the case. If he had been in a fight he’d have random cuts all over .  
Also the blood would be everywhere...here it’s all in one spot ergo he didn’t fight back. So i would assume he knew who killed him and was comfortable enough to let them close to him.” i said   
I looked over at Lestrade, he looked confused and had a small smile on his face.  
Sherlock had a strange look on his face that I couldn't place.  
“And who the hell are you that we should listen to you about shit?” the cow named Sally started  
“Dr. E.N. Riley I specialize in independent forensics. I’m the one that people hire when they don’t trust the results from bitter cows like you.” i said looking her in the eye  
She looked like she was going to vomit.  
Lestrade though started laughing….  
“This is brilliant, we just got word that you had moved here and would more likely start being called in to review cases soon.” lestrade said  
“Wait you said you’d never been to a morgue or a crime scene“ Sherlock said  
“I don’t go to morgues there's too many people. All the activity bothers me. And I don't go to crime scenes because normally by the time I'm called in there is no crime scene left , it's all been cleaned up.  
So I use the files and crime scene photos instead.” i said  
“Allow me to welcome you Dr.Riley” Lestrade said  
“Just Riley please.” i said  
“Riley, I'm very glad Sherlock brought you here today. Found a place yet?” He asked  
“Thank You and yes 221B Baker Street.” I said  
“Really?” he asked  
“Yes, John suggested it and I like the apartment downstairs that was available. More importantly Mrs. Hudson is ok with Straxx.” i said  
“Straxx??” he asked  
“Oh my cat.” i said  
“Your friends with John?” Lestrade asked  
“Yes he’s my friend and my new doctor. He also helped me find a spot to rent for work.” i said  
“And I'm guessing from the look on your face Sherlock he didn’t tell you about my job.” i said  
“No he didn’t but it does make sense….now that i know.” he said “Oh and by the way Greg his brother killed him.”  
He said without missing a beat  
“That would make sense.” i said nodding  
He was looking at me contemplating something no clue what though.  
“Yes well come along love let’s go get you packed up and moved.” Sherlock said walking over to me and ushering me out of the building  
“Wait that’s it??” Lestrade called after him  
“Yes his brother did it….she gave you the rest. “ Sherlock called back to him  
“Now we’re leaving we have to get my darling moved.” Sherlock said


	5. A Short Interlude.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some things sorted....
> 
> (Please excuse any spelling or grammer issues my writing program is acting up)  
> Feed Back is always welcome

Of Men And Intrique   
An Interlude

We hail a cab and this time i give them the address.  
“Hmmm that’s a office building...why there?” Sherlock asked  
“Well i’ve been here in town officially for a month but the hotel didn’t want to let Straxx stay for longer then a week. So as soon as i found a place to rent for work i just started staying there. It has everything i need anyway but i can’t stay long term.” I said  
He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head.  
After about 10 minutes we arrived at my office  
As we walk into the office he wanders away from me and further into the rooms.

I lock up behind us and follow him through.  
I found him in my office just wandering around every so often he would pick something up and then sit it back down and move on.  
I watched from the doorway.

“Find anything interesting?” Riley asked  
“Yes i have...mainly Bob. But there are a few other things of interest.” he said picking Bob the skull up  
“You look like you have something to say and from the time we’ve been around each other and what Johns told me i don’t think you’re the type to hold back or be shy. So ???” i asked  
“I wasn’t able to read you...that’s never happened before. So i’m trying to decide how i feel about that.” he said staring at Bob   
“Ahh come to any conclusions yet?” i asked  
He sat Bob back on the shelf and walked over to me slowly.

He walks up to me leans in close bracing himself on the door jam.

“I have come to one conclusion….I’m intriged by you. By the fact that you do what you do. That i couldn’t read you. That you don’t back down from me….or anyone else from what i’ve seen.   
I’m also intriqued by the fact that you illicit a response from me that no one ever has. Oh some have come close but not like you . When i’m close to you my heart beat speeds up , i feel warm , i feel a flutter in my stomach….these are all new . I know what lust and desire feel like but this is different. You my darling draw me in….hold me in your thrall….You intrique me.” he said cupping my cheek  
I lean my face further into his hand and ask “Is that a good thing? To intrique the great Sherlock Holmes?”  
“For most no it wouldn’t be but for you love yes i think it is a very good thing. Question is can you handle it?” he asked  
I look at him for a minute and say “I suppose we’ll find out now won’t we.”  
He smiled and was almost touching my mouth when he said “Yes darling i suppose we will.”  
Then he kissed me...differnt then the others.  
Hot and harsh but good.  
I may be doomed. Pulled into the orbit of a person like him.  
Surely there’s no escape...look at John.


End file.
